Jealous Yet?
by wild-writer-32
Summary: Percy Jackson an unpopular guy tries to make his best friend Annabeth Chase the popular girl at school jealous with the help of his friends. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous?**

**I'm still not sure whether this will be a two shot. This is a very short chapter by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Percy Jackson, trust me :P**

"Okay I admit it!" I shouted raising my arms up surrendering. Grover stood there smiling widely probably thinking to himself that he was right all along.

"Admit what?" Grover chuckled. I eyed him, _is he serious?_ I thought annoyed. "Well?" he added quickly.

"I admit it I'm jealous!" I paused "There I said it again! Happy now?" he started laughing to himself making me feel even more embarrassed. I sat there on my bunk bed watching Grover as he dropped to the floor with his arms wrapped around his stomach laughing. I rolled my eyes acting if it was no big deal.

"I knew it!" he blurted out once he stopped laughing. "You're jealous!" he hurriedly got up from the floor taking a seat next to me.

"You have to tell her you love her." Grover said quietly as if someone would over here us.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued.

"To do that, you have to spend a lot of time with her." He looked over at me "You two rarely hang out nowadays." I shook my head in agreement. "Talk about how you been lately. Make up all the years you guys had missed with each other. Within time, she should start having feelings for you. Then take her out on a date or something."

"But there is a problem." I muttered.

"What?"

"She has a boyfriend. Remember?" I said

"Ah yes, the jerk, I remember." He said annoyed clearing his throat. "Well, Percy Jackson you're in luck! I have a marvelous new plan that will help you win Annabeth's heart!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"She has a boyfriend, right?"

I nodded "Yeah."

"Well, you got to level up with him. You know, be better than him. Show her how manly you are." He paused for second then laughed to himself quietly.

"What?"

"You seriously need a complete makeover." He said pointing at my worn out t-shirt and jeans.

"But it's my favorite t-shirt!" I protested clutching my blue shirt with both my hands.

"Do you wanna win her heart or not?" he asked crossing his arms against his chest.

I nodded, "Yeah"

"That's what I wanna hear." I smiled and motion him to continue his plan.

"Every girl wants a guy who's very cute, smart, outgoing, and charming. All you have to do is be all those stuff. And make her, you know….jealous."

"Wow, that's not a bad idea at all. I like this side of you Grover." He smiled widely blushing.

"Thanks." He said as I stood up.

"What should we do first?" I asked helping him up.

"Call Piper, cause we're going to the mall."

**Done, do you think this should be a two-shot or no? Anyways, hope you like my first fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous Yet?**

**Percy's POV**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Percy Jackson, trust me :P**

**Thank you for those of you who followed, favorite and reviewed! Made my day! :)**

I woke up from the familiar beeping sound of my alarm clock and groaned. I rolled over slapping the top, hitting the snooze button. Why did it have to be Monday already? I thought, pushing the sheets of me while sitting up. I urged myself not to fall back asleep, but I couldn't resist the sweet comfort of my pillow and the warmth of my bed. I yawned and half smiled, rolling back on my bed trying to fall back to sleep. Right when I was about to fall into a deep sleep I heard someone knock my front door.

"Give me another five more minutes' mom!" I said groggily pulling the bed sheets over my head.

"Percy, it's us Grover and Piper." I heard him say pounding the door even harder.

"Hurry up will you!" Piper pleaded, "Or I will, knock this door over with all my-." Before she could finish I opened the door.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked letting them into my room.

"Because we knew that you wouldn't be able to wake up this early. So we came just to make sure you did." Grover explained.

"Okay Percy," Piper said turning towards my direction once Grover stops. She was wearing a pink t-shirt along with long skinny jeans and bright pink converse.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Yeah?"

"Take a quick shower, brush your teeth, brush your hair and wear these." She ordered grabbing a bag from Grover's hand before handing it over.

"Don't have to tell me twice." With that said I went into the bathroom.

_Minutes Later_

"Guys?" I whispered as I stepped out of the bathroom. Piper and Grover glared at me with their eyes wide opened. "Do…do you think she'll like it?" I was wearing a blue v neck shirt along side with a long black skinny jeans and blue converse. I couldn't brush my hair perfectly so instead I left it all messed up.

"God, I could see Annabeth drooling all over you Percy." Piper blurted out fixing my shirt and hair. "I can't wait till she sees you!" She shrieked jumping up and down.

"Let's get out of here before Piper gets more PIPERISH ." Grover joked walking out.

"Hey!" Piper yelled following him ready to beat him up.

**_Goode High School_**

"Smile and wink." Grover whispered as we walked passed a group of girls who were glaring at me. I did what I was told; they all giggled and waved at me. I waved back making them blush.

I glanced around the school wondering where Annabeth might be. _She might be with her stupid boyfriend and her popular friends _I thought angrily. When Grover and I were about to enter the school building my eyes caught a glimpse of her blond curly hair. Annabeth was sitting on Luke's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck while his hand rested around her waist pulling her closer towards him, both laughing along with the rest of their friends over at the benches. I felt a bit of jealously seeing her with Luke, especially seeing her on his lap. I looked away trying not to draw attention to myself.

We kept on walking towards my locker with me smiling and winking at every girl.

"You remember what to do?" Grover asked leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Yup." I answered popping the p.

"Okay, in about two minutes Piper should be here."

"Hey, Percy!" We both turned, Piper was walking along side with a red haired girl with bright green eyes. She was pretty; blistering red hair and her face was full of freckles. She was wearing a white shirt covered with drawings out off permanent markers all over, along with some ordinary blue jeans.

"Percy, meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's going to be Annabeth's replacement." Piper announced clapping her hands quietly.

I extended my hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

She shook my hand gently, "Likewise."

"Okay, she has all the same classes as you and REMEMBER, stay with her at all times." Piper explained, "Don't spend too much time with Annabeth as you used to. Flirt as much as you can to Rachel, but not too much with Annabeth, and be a gentle man. You got that?"

"Yeah" was all I said. She didn't seem to believe me.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "You sure?"

To prove my point I leaned closer to her ear and whispered

"Yes, beautiful." I leaned back and winked at her grinning like crazy. She blushed furiously. We laughed except for Piper who was blushing more.

"Okay, you proved your point. You all could stop laughing at me." But we didn't stop instead we laughed more. I could swear that everyone around us was looking at us crazy.

"What's so funny?" the laughing stopped. I looked up, Annabeth stood there besides me smiling at me.

"Nothing, we were just laughing at a joke Grover just made." I lied grinning at her. She probably knew I was lying, but didn't say anything instead she nodded.

"I better get going; Jason might be waiting for me." Piper said breaking the silence walking away.

"Yeah, I should get going too don't want to be late for class again." With that he ran into the crowd hallway.

Rachel, Annabeth, and I were the only ones left standing there in a awkward silence. I tried to think of something to say, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Who's this?" she asked glaring at Rachel who stood there shyly.

"Oh, Annabeth this is my best friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel this is Annabeth Chase my other friend." They shook hands staring at each other's eyes as if they were getting ready for a duel.

"Percy, we should probably get going." Rachel suggested letting go of Annabeth's hand.

I grinned at her, "Of course." I closed my locker and grabbed my backpack.

"Want me to carry those for you?" I asked noticing her carrying books and notebooks.

"Sure." She agreed handing me her stuff. She then did something that really shocked me. She hugged me and we started to walk towards homeroom. Just then I remembered about Annabeth.

I turned around and winked, "See you later Annie!" I shouted waving at her leaving her alone.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is finished! Sorry for the grammar and spelling. I decided to make this into a full story. Sorry, it took long to update I will probably update next week. Not sure. Anyways, next chapter is Annabeth's POV. Favorite, follow, or review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealous Yet? **

**Annabeth's POV**

******Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Percy Jackson, trust me :P**

"See you at lunch." Luke whispered against my lips pulling me into a tighter grip. I pulled away grinning widely at him with my arms still wrapped around his waist. "I'll see you later then."I said unwrapping myself from him saying one last goodbye before marching inside class.

Once I was inside my eyes scanned for none other than Percy Jackson my best friend since grade school. We basically grew together; we hung out every second of the day. I've always had a _big_ crush on him, I would give him subtle hints, but it seemed to get over his head. _That stupid seaweed brain_, I laughed at the thought, making my way toward the front tables.

My thoughts were interrupted by Percy who was looking at me oddly. "What's so funny?" He asked taking a seat next to me.

"Nothing, just daydreaming." He cracked a smile lighting me up.

"Was it about me?" I blushed, not expecting he would say that. _Keep it cool Annabeth_.

"You wish." We both laughed which then ended into an awkward silence.

"You going to the dance with Luke?" Percy asked leaning closer to me, my heart started to race. _Why is this happening to me?_

"Yeah, who else would I go with? He's my boyfriend."

His smile faded, "Just wondering. Things…change you know."

"Percy!" We both turned toward the owner of the voice.

"Hey, Rachel!" Percy shouted jumping up from his seat wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into a tight bear hug. My heart dropped, _are they dating? No! They can't be dating; they've only known each other for a half day. They maybe had just gotten pretty close. Very close. _

"Percy, you could let go now." Rachel stammered out.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He pulled away grinning crazy. Rachel took a deep breath before turning her direction towards me.

"Hi, Annabeth." She greeted waving at me.

"Hi, Rachel." I said ignoring the emotions going through me all at once. She quickly turned back at Percy who was staring at her stupidly. Just then the bell rang.

"Everyone take a seat." The teacher announced walking in front of the class. Percy quickly took hold of Rachel's hand then dragged her next to an empty desk where he sat. Part of me was glad that he sat next to me, but the other half wasn't because Rachel was here. I suddenly felt like I was going to be the third-wheel.

A few minutes later Percy and Rachel started to pass notes to each other. I tried to ignore them, but my eyes kept straying back to Percy and Rachel who seemed to enjoy each others company. Percy then turned his attention back to me smiling widely. I thought he was going to say something instead he turned back towards Rachel who was laughing quietly to herself. I couldn't help but noticed how skilled Rachel was at flirting and that Percy was completely ignore me.

"You're so sweet." I heard Rachel whispered smiling warmly. _Ugh, I hate her! _ I felt like punching Rachel for taking Percy away from me. _You're jealous_. _No, I can't be jealous! He is my friend and I already have a boyfriend! _ Why does Percy have to be so difficult? And when did Percy ever flirt? Yesterday he seemed fine unlike today, he's different.

"But you're so cute when you blush!" I heard Percy say in a husky voice leaning closer towards Rachel. He smiled and reached for her hands into his. My eyes winded shocked of what I've just heard. Did I just hear that right? Or was I just imagining stuff? _Why is he acting this way? _

"Hello? Annabeth?" Percy asked waving his hand across my face.

I shook my head, "Oh, sorry."

"You alright? Class just ended." I looked at him confused noticing that the class was empty nobody was there except Percy and I.

"I must have spaced out." I replied getting up from my seat picking up my stuff as quickly as possible. I felt the need to stay away from him as far as possible.

"Yeah, umm, want me to walk you to the cafeteria?" He asked nervously running his hand through his jet back hair. _Go walk Rachel instead! _

"Ummm, sorry. I promised Luke I would meet up with him after this class." I explained gazing through his sea green eyes. "But, thanks anyway." I added quickly.

He stood there looking disappointed, "Alright, see you later then?"

I gazed through his green eyes feeling desperate, "Yeah, see you." I said, and then left the classroom in a hurry.

* * *

"Hey babe." Luke whispered as he pulled his mouth to mine kissing me roughly with his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I whispered back wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He slowly brought his hand up my face; his fingers slowly traced the curve of my cheek. I then forgot all about Percy and Rachel especially Percy.

"I love you." He whispered against my cheeks. His hand raked through my blonde curls while pulling me closer into a tighter grip.

I slowly pulled away from his grip, "Luke we should stop."

He lifted up his head and nodded, "I'm sorry."

I smiled, "Don't be it's not your fault." He smiled as took my hand and started to lead me towards my next class.

"I see that your old pal has made a new friend." Luke muttered motioning his head towards the lockers where Percy and Rachel stood. They seemed to be having a normal conversation which did not include flirting and such.

"Yeah." I replied not daring to look at them.

"For a guy like him he's pretty lucky." Luke added letting out a small laugh.

"I guess," I whispered trying not to think about Percy as we walked towards the cafeteria.

**Chapter 3 finished! Yay! Thanks so much for those of you who favorite, followed, and reviewed! Made my day! I was going to update on Monday, but since I was too hyped up to even go to bed I updated in 3:43 in the morning while watching Grave Encounters and eating Oreos. XD**


End file.
